zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Stonestream Recording
Stonestream Recording is the fan dubbing company that is providing the dub for the undubbed episodes of Zatch Bell, as well as the movies. They are also redubbing older episodes. Stonestreamdubs is lead by Director, Writer, Actor and Voice Actor, David Stenstrom. Licensing for the project has yet to be obtained, but currently that is a work in progress. They originally did episodes 105–108 however, the videos were revoked due to some copyright infringement. They have since made changes to the videos in order to allow the videos to be on there, however, episodes 105–108 will not be reposted until recasting has been done, as well as amendments to the lines. Episodes 109–110 - The voice for Kafk sunbeam changed from Phillip Avalos to David Stenstrom in these episodes due to Phillip Avalos's dropping of the part, however, Phillip Avalos is still credited for the initial dub of Sunbeam and is still the voice for the 1st dubbed opening. Jonah McGary has since voiced Sunbeam. Despite the changes, the videos continued to be revoked and their main YouTube channel eventually got terminated for too many copyright infringements. However, a second channel was created in September 2015Facebook post on September 30, 2015 but even that channel was terminated from multiple copyright strikes. A third channel was created. Changes from VIZ Media's Dub Stonestream Recording's dub is different from VIZ media's dub in many different ways, the first is that all the episodes are left mostly uncensored, the original soundtracks are used instead of VIZ Media's original compositions. Additionally, unlike VIZ media's dub, Stonestream Recording's dub does not keep the original sound effects intact. Earlier productions would tend to replace battling SFX with SFX from other anime such as Dragon Ball Z, but more recent productions seem to have done this less frequently. Also, Gash and Umagon's names have been retained in order to be more faithful to the original show. Despite this, Kiyomaro is still called Kiyo and even though it is referred to as a "Zatch Bell", non-profit, fan-based dub, the main character in the dub is only ever referred to as "Gash" or "Gash Bell". Including character names and translations, voices in the dub have gradually aimed to be more in line with the pitch and inflections of their original Japanese voices rather than copying the performances of the VIZ media dub's cast, such as Gash no longer sounding like Debbi Derryberry (Zatch's VIZ media VA) or Kiyo having a deeper voice than the performance of Jason Spisak (Kiyo's VIZ media VA). This was a conscious decision, because Kiyo and Gash sounded much more like the VIZ media dub in the 101st Unlisted Demon movie dub but were then recast with different standards and criteria in mind. Because of all these differences, it is important for viewers to understand that Stonestream Recording's dub is NOT considered to be a continuation of the VIZ media dub that concluded its run on episode 104. Stonestream Recording is their own company with their own interpretation for how the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! series should be dubbed for English-speaking audiences. Cast The current cast consists of David Stenstrom himself and several other recruited actors and family members. If you would like to be apart of their cast merely contact David at d.stenstrom@yahoo.com * David Stenstrom (Stonestreamdubs/Stonestream Entertainment) - Director, Script Writer, Video Editor, Vincent Bari, Brago, Parco Folgore, Ruku, Karude, Rein, Koral Q (1st Dub) * Kristen Hoffman (hostclubwarrior) - Assistant Director, Zatch Bell, Sauzaa, Suzuka, Extras * Lee Tsuruneru (shadowken69) - Kiyo Takamine, Dufort, Extras * Jonah McGary (viewtifullyawesome) - Kafk Sunbeam, Keith, Zaruchim, Arth, Fredo, Extras * Rachel Goldberg - Tia, Sherry Belmont, Extras * Kristen Terrell (thegreatgoogone) - Megumi Oumi, Kazu, Mary Lou, Extras * Fransesca Marina (Yasmen42) - Li-en, Extras * Anthony Bejarano - Kanchomé, Riou, Extras * Cindy Perry (toyboxtheclown) - Suzy Mizuno, Robnos, Extras * Kenta Kudo (ShippudenUNCUT) - Kyle, Extras * Jalen K. Cassell (julanuchiha) - Raushin Mo, Moppun the Mop, Extras * Christian Sekhanan (Christiansekhanan) - Yamanaka * Beth Hoffman - Hana Takamine, Lupa * Jon Deblock- Wonrei, Purio * Stan Schrop - Wiseman * Mike Stenstrom - Rodeaux * Chris Bastin - Dr. Riddles, Mamoru Iwashima (MIA, parts are open) * Wendy Stenstrom - Chita * Dan Stenstrom - Grubb (1st Dub, will be redubbed) * Mary Lee Stenstrom - Elle Chivas, Kotoha's Mother, Extras * Kylie Tacker - Kotoha * Steve Tacker - Jeed * Cole Tacker - Ted * Ryan Orbach - Eido * Kolton Bachman - Hyde * Matt Porterfield - Danny * Matt Hurwitz - Mr. Goldo * Roger Jones - Headmaster, Dr. M2 External links * Stonestreamdub's YouTube (Main channel; recovered and active) * Stonestream Entertainment's YouTube (second channel; terminated) * Stonestream Recording's YouTube (third channel; inactive) References Category:Content